Mobile electronic devices can be configured to perform a wide range of tasks including accessing remote resources. A mobile device management service can be enabled to allow remote access, by the mobile electronic device, to corporate network resources and to manage the mobile electronic device. A virtual private network requires opening ports in a firewall to allow access through the firewall.